


Humanos

by CookieLovePrincess



Category: Gravity Falls, Las Leyendas | Legend Quest (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieLovePrincess/pseuds/CookieLovePrincess
Summary: Entonces, Pacifica recordó El apocalipsis, las memorias de Stanley Pines siendo recuperadas, y los símbolos del pentagrama.Los símbolos que seguían unidos, y los que se habían ido.Los símbolos que podían volver…y el pino.El pino que era punto y aparte.El pino que había salvado a Pacifica de todas las formas que se le podía salvar a una chica como ella…y el pino que Pacifica seguía esperando. Y que seguiría esperando, así tuviera que ir ella misma por él.Y sorpresa, que eso era lo que iba a hacer.





	Humanos

**Author's Note:**

> Entonces me pregunté: ¿Por qué no hacer una historia larga? :’3 Jjajaja ¿POR QUÉ NO HACER UN CROSSOVER? XD soy experta en eso (?). Bueno, hoy les traigo la primera parte de lo que será la primera historia larga que he hecho en muchos años, y que de todo corazón espero terminar, porque amo a estas dos cosas, que son Las Leyendas y Gravity Falls X’D medio bizarro, pero toma sentido más adelante :’3.
> 
> Y bueno, esto es una introducción, porque pues…obvias razones, toda historia necesita introducción, y la dinámica del AU se irá incorporando conforme avanza la historia, junto con los demás personajes del cross :’3. Si alguien me lee, espero y le guste, y se aceptan comentarios <3.
> 
> Aclaro también que no hay un día específico para actualizar, pues puedo meter dos capítulos por día o bien uno cada semana, dependiendo de cómo esté mi horario, y cada capítulo tendrá una canción asignada XD. Pero en fin, aquí está un pedacito de mi alma, que espero que les agrade <3 .

Pacifica esperó a que el despertador sonara, a pesar de que ella llevaba despierta diez minutos. El reloj biológico la venía traicionando desde hacía unas dos semanas, cuando le habían dado un ultimátum por llegar tarde muchas veces.

Con un sonido gutural, se quitó las mantas de encima, se levantó, se envolvió en la bata, y se puso las pantuflas. El uniforme, como siempre desde que había aprendido a planchar (con sangre, sudor y muchas quemaduras, claro) se encontraba en una silla junto a la cama. Con fastidio, lo tomó, y se lo llevó al baño.

Estando ya ahí, se ató el cabello en un chongo, porque el día anterior ya se lo había lavado. Dejó la ropa sobre el inodoro, con cuidado de no arrugarla, y después se desvistió.

Una vez que dejó la ducha correr, se quedó un par de segundos preparándose mentalmente, y después saltó al agua helada, dando saltitos porque esa mañana estaba todavía más congelada de lo normal. Se bañó rápidamente, y envuelta en la toalla se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. Deseaba que sus padres ya mandaran arreglar el calentador.

Se vistió después de secarse, y la ropa le brindó calor. A continuación, se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde se sirvió un plato de avena con fruta y un jugo de naranja. Desayunó rápidamente, a pesar de que todavía tenía poco más de media hora antes de su hora de entrada. Ya no se quería arriesgar.

Al terminar, volvió al baño a cepillarse los dientes, y como era lo usual, no se detuvo a avisarle a sus padres que ya se iba, porque era muy probable que ellos no estuvieran despiertos. Ninguno de los dos entraba temprano al trabajo ese día, y lógicamente no se iban a despertar temprano si no tenían que hacerlo.

De camino a Greasy’s Diner, se acomodó el cabello, poniéndose la red, la cual estaba por vencerse, porque Pacifica tenía demasiado cabello. Se anotó mentalmente que tenía que comprar otra.

Al llegar, como siempre, Lazy Susan la saludó de muy buena manera, como si no hubiera desatado en ella la constante paranoia de que en cualquier momento podrían despedirla, pensamiento que además de hacerla vivir en paranoia, la hacía vivir en terror, porque sus padres eran como unos niños mimados que no habían conseguido adaptarse a la idea de que tendrían que vivir como gente común y corriente de clase media, así que Pacifica ahora tenía que encargarse de las cuentas. Incluso pagaba su propia colegiatura en la universidad. Después del desastre, ya no habían podido estabilizarse, y dudaba que algún día fueran a hacerlo. Ya habían perdido la última casa hipotecada, porque la señora Priscilla había preferido unas vacaciones a las que Pacifica no había ido. En cambio, sólo había pedido que le dejaran parte del dinero, el cual había depositado en su cuenta bancaria, donde estaría seguro.

El día transcurrió como siempre, aunque un poco más pesado de lo normal, porque siendo inicios de verano, los turistas empezaban a llegar como hormiguitas a Gravity Falls, y los autobuses turísticos siempre llegaban a Greasy’s Diner como primer destino, porque aunque a veces la comida sabía rara, seguía siendo un “patrimonio cultural” (según el Departamento de Turismo de Gravity Falls) y todos querían visitarlo. 

Vio tantos pays y omelettes de café que se hastió sin ni siquiera probar alguno, lo cual no era novedad, porque todos los miércoles le tocaba la zona que quedaba muy cerca de la cocina, y como antes de perder la fortuna de los Northwest, Pacifica llevaba una dieta de cosas al vapor u horneadas, casi sin aceite, el ver la grasa y escucharla hervir le causaba náuseas después de una hora. Aunque no era como si no comiera grasa, claro. De hecho, había ganado un par de kilos los últimos meses, y más que preocuparse, estaba orgullosa. Se sentía más saludable que antes, porque antes se tenía que privar de muchas cosas que se “pegarían en sus caderas y la volverían fea y gorda” (palabras de mamá). Comía lo que se le antojaba, sin excederse.

A mitad del día, le preguntaron si podía quedarse más tiempo porque una de las meseras se había tenido que ir temprano por causas mayores, y Pacifica accedió, porque significaba que le pagarían más. Eso la condenó a irse hasta las 7:00 PM, teniendo un receso en el almuerzo, a eso de las 2:00 PM.

Ahí sí fue mucho más pesado el trabajo, porque llegó mucha más gente. Para las 5:00 PM, ya le dolía la espalda, por lo que finalmente cedió a quitarse los tacones, cambiándoselos a unos tenis blancos.

En una ocasión, un hombre se sentó en la zona de la barra porque las mesas estaban al tope, y después de que Pacifica le sirviera la hamburguesa, él preguntó disimuladamente:

-Y usted que es de aquí, ¿tiene una idea de qué ocurrió durante el escándalo de 2012 en este lugar?

Pacifica se rio, tomó un trapo húmedo, y empezó a limpiar la barra. Dio la misma respuesta que daba todo el pueblo, ya que igual, decir la verdad, de acuerdo con el alcalde Toby, era un delito.

-Nada de eso importa.

Y esa frase dígase que era mitad verdad, mitad mentira. Por ratos, ya no importaba…y por ratos sí. Eso en el resto de la gente. En personas como Pacifica, siempre importaba, pero estaba sepultado en algún rincón de su mente, que por lo menos una vez al día salía a flote y le recordaba que a ella sí le importaba.

No sabía si algo realmente cambiaría en ese verano, pero nunca estaba demás intentarlo. Si no funcionaba, no pasaba de que se decepcionara.

-Susie, ya me voy.- Anunció Pacifica a las 7:10. A lo que Lazy Susan, que trapeaba el vómito que había salido de un mocoso con mareo de autobús, la miró y le sonrió.

-¡Vete con cuidado, mi reina!-Cantó la mujer, como si Pacifica se encontrara en Londres y no a unos cuantos metros de distancia de ella. -¡¿Segura que no quieres queso con tus papas?!

Al final del día, Pacifica siempre se servía algo para llevar, abría la registradora, y se cobraba ella misma. Por lo general era algo dulce, o una bebida, pero en esta ocasión seguía asqueada de ver tantos postres, y había optado por llevarse algo más bien salado o con grasa. Papas, en otras palabras, y Greasy’s Diner era conocido por las papas con queso de nacho y carne de dudosa procedencia.

-No…- Pacifica se quedó a mitad de la oración, y le lanzó una mirada amenazante a Eloise, la conserje, que decidió que era un gran momento para encender la aspiradora, justo enfrente de Pacifica, sofocando su voz, y provocando que tuviera que levantarla.

-¡No, gracias! ¡Así están bien las papas!

-¡¿Entonces les quieres poner queso?!

-¡NO, ASÍ ESTÁN BIEN!

-¡AH! ¡BUENO, QUE TENGAS BUEN VIAJE A TU CASA! ¡CUIDADO CON LOS AUTOS!

-¡SÍ, SUSIE, NOS VEMOS MAÑANA!

Eloise pasó más cerca de Pacifica, y casi la apuntó con la aspiradora, en una manera muy poco sutil de decirle que ya se fuera. Pacifica no entendía por qué la odiaba tanto si ni le había hecho nada. Es decir, antes de los 13, le había hecho daño a mucha, muchísima gente (tiempos oscuros…) pero estaba segura de que a esa mujer no le había hecho nada. Lo habría recordado. Pacifica siempre lo recordaba.

Se apresuró a salir, y cuando ya tenía la mitad del cuerpo fuera del restaurante, escuchó a Susan gritarle:

-¡HASTA MAÑANA, LINDA!

Entonces, al cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, respiró con alivio, y liberó su cabello de esa horrenda red.

Por más que le doliera, el día aun no terminaba.

Esperó hasta que alcanzó aire, y después de estirar el cuerpo para librarse de la tensión, paró un taxi, que tuvo la misma reacción que todos los anteriores al momento de escuchar:

-A La Cabaña Del Misterio, por favor.

El hombre la miró a través del retrovisor, y frunciendo el ceño, dijo:

-Ese lugar tiene años cerrado.

-A La Cabaña del Misterio, por favor. – Repitió Pacifica remarcando sus palabras, con una sonrisa forzada.

Finalmente, el conductor se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia, y accedió a aventurarse entre el bosque, a las afueras de Gravity Falls, para dejarla en las ruinas de lo que antes había sido la trampa para turistas más famosa del pueblo. Una estafa descarada y total, pero que le daba ingresos bastante buenos al anciano Stan…ley Pines. Ingresos que se quedaban con él porque era experto en evadir los impuestos.

Ahora, la cabaña estaba vacía, y una parte del techo se había caído. La madera se estaba pudriendo, y todo el lugar olía a humedad. En general, el bosque a su alrededor la volvía mucho más lúgubre. Lo suficiente para enviarle escalofríos por la espina dorsal a alguien. Pacifica consideraba que antes de irse a tratar de cazar a Moby Dick (se habían ido al mar) Stanford y Stanley Pines debieron haber tenido la delicadeza de arreglar un poco la cabaña para que no se viera tan fea.

Aunque, bueno, ella no era nadie para juzgar, porque, si quería ser sincera, tampoco lo hubiera hecho. No si pensaba en lo que había pasado allí.

Es más, en vez de repararla, la hubiera destruido, así que no debía tener cara para exigir reparaciones.

Le pagó al taxista más de la cuenta, y le ordenó quedarse con el cambio, con el único objetivo de que la dejara en paz, antes de caminar con tranquilidad hacia el demacrado edificio, rodearlo y sentarse en las escaleras que daban al porche de la puerta de atrás.

Procedió a sacar las papas de la bolsa y no abrir el plato, porque había bichos, y se volvió a levantar para manipular los cables sueltos que encendían el farol. El robo de corriente que Stanley había hecho, aun funcionada. O sea, la cabaña se estaba cayendo, pero las trampas para no pagar luz, seguían aferrándose a la vida.

Una vez iluminada, Pacifica volvió a sentarse y, como todos los días, esperó.

Candy Chiu y Grenda Grendinator llegaron a las 7:30 PM, que era la hora a la que acordaban verse, y Gideon Gleeful llegó a las 8:00 PM, tarde como era lo usual, en su Ford clásico. Siempre hacía lo mismo, a pesar de que él llevaba las sodas.

Ese día llevó Pitt Cola, y Pacifica, antes de comer o beber cualquier cosa, se quedó divagando acerca de cómo el cabello de Gideon podía ser más grande que su cabeza.

-¿Sin novedades todavía?- Preguntó con voz suave, sentándose en el segundo escalón, no sin antes limpiarlo con el trapito que siempre llevaba dentro del bolsillo.

Grenda y Candy respondieron negativamente al mismo tiempo, pero Pacifica sólo se encogió de hombros mientras le daba un sorbo a la soda.

Después, en silencio, siguieron la rutina: Mirar hacia la oscuridad del interior del bosque, sin moverse, y mucho menos pensar en adentrarse en ella.

Anteriormente, Wendy Corduroy, Soos, Melody y Robbie Valentino los acompañaban, pero después Soos no había soportado tanta…tragedia, y se había marchado a Portland con Melody. Robbie se había rendido, y Wendy se había atrasado en la universidad por llevar sólo cuatro materias por semestre, y a veces tres. Ahora tomaba clases la mitad del verano, lo que los habían dejado nada más a ellos: Pacifica, Candy, Grenda y Gideon, ya que todos estudiaban en la universidad “local”. Local entre comillas, porque les quedaba a una hora.

Y, bueno…Mabel no se había rendido. Pero ella no llegaba sino ya hasta el verano y, al no tener a sus tíos, ni una cabaña decente, se quedaba en el búnker, el cual era ya habitable, pues lo había acondicionado. Ahora parecía más bien una casa subterránea, llena de trabajos de arte, manualidades y posters.

Pacifica suspiró con cansancio ante aquel pensamiento, y trató de inmiscuirse fallidamente en la conversación que mantenían los demás. Conversación que se alargó hasta media noche, que era la hora límite.

Y todo siguió sin novedades.

Como siempre, Pacifica se sintió decepcionada, pero decepcionada de una forma diferente. Esta vez sintió como si le hubiera fallado a Mabel…otra vez, y como si le hubiera fallado a todas esperanzas que seguía teniendo.

-Pacifica, no es por apresurarte pero…es tarde.- Dijo Gideon, con pesadumbre también.

La rubia sorbió la nariz, y se pasó una mano por la cara para deshacerse de las lágrimas que se le habían formado.

Tomó la basura de lo que habían comido, y la metió en una bolsa plástica, la cual llevaría a casa para tirarla. Esa semana le tocaba llevar la basura a tirar.

Candy y Grenda se marcharon el auto de Grenda, el cual su novio le había regalado cuando se habían graduado de la preparatoria, y Gideon llevó a Pacifica a casa, donde ella no vio sus padres porque, lógicamente, ya se habían dormido.

Ya acostada en su cama, se puso las manos en el vientre y miró al techo con fingida tranquilidad, repasando por enésima vez cómo había llegado ahí, y todas las razones por las cuales no le gustaba esa historia.

Al mismo tiempo que le corrían las lágrimas por las mejillas, en un llanto silencioso, recordó que el suéter con un bordado en forma de llama se aferraba a la vida, colgado de un gancho en su clóset. Recordó todo lo que había perdido, y todo lo que había ganado. Las noches sin dormir, las noches en las que durmió demás para dejar de sentirse mal, las sonrisas falsas, las verdaderas, la culpa, la angustia, las noches en la cabaña, esperando algo que sabían que nunca iba a llegar.

El apocalipsis, las memorias de Stanley Pines siendo recuperadas, y los símbolos del pentagrama.

Los símbolos que seguían unidos, y los que se habían ido.

Los símbolos que podían volver…y el pino.

El pino que era punto y aparte.

El pino que las memorias de Stanley, y lo que agonizaba en ellas, les había arrebatado.

El pino que había perdido la Estrella Fugaz.

El pino que habían perdido todos ellos.

El pino que todas las noches esperaban en la cabaña, aun sabiendo que era muy probable que no apareciera ni esa noche, ni la siguiente, ni la noche de un año después.

El pino que había salvado a Pacifica de todas las formas que se le podía salvar a una chica como ella…y el pino que Pacifica seguía esperando. Y que seguiría esperando, así tuviera que ir ella misma por él.

Pues sorpresa, que eso era lo que iba a hacer. Podía o no funcionar, pero ese verano iba a hacer algo. Mabel y ella iban a hacer algo.

Y si morían en el proceso, valdría la pena el sacrificio, porque morirían intentando.

Así, después de llorar un buen rato, a ciegas por sus ojos hinchados puso el despertador. A la mañana siguiente, llegaría Mabel a Gravity Falls.

**Author's Note:**

> CANCIÓN DEL CAPÍTULO: “Waiting for Superman” (Daughtry).
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pbT3uvOl3Dk


End file.
